


Consent

by downhill1108



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhill1108/pseuds/downhill1108
Summary: Hujan membuat Seungwoo dan wanitanya basah kuyup dan Seungwoo mengajak wanitanya untuk singgah di tempat tinggalnya sebentar. Untuk pertama kalinya, wanita itu akan menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Seungwoo. Niatnya hanya singgah, tapi lalu Seungwoo bertanya "Boleh ga, kalau kamu ga pulang malam ini?"
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Original Female Character(s), Han Seungwoo/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually part of the Seungwoo x OC universe I've been written in my write.as platform.  
> It's a flashback story of how Seungwoo and Awan spent their night together for the first time.  
> Please go check on [Wow and the Clouds Universe](https://write.as/budiutamiw/han-seungwoo-x-oc-index) for the stories :)

Jam digital di pojok kanan bawa layar _laptop_ Awan sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:43 sore. Orang di sekeliling meja kubik areanya sudah tidak berada di tempat. Tandanya dia saat ini segera menjadi orang terakhir yang belum beranjak dari kantornya _lagi._ Namun seakan mencegah hal itu terjadi, ponsel Awan bergetar (ponselnya memang selalu berada di mode getar) menandakan ada yang berusaha menghubunginya. Ia lihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya dan tersenyum saat mengenali nama itu.

“Ya, woo?”

 _“Aku udah di bawah.” u_ cap pria yang hanya dengan namanya saja bisa membuat Awan tersenyum di seberang sambungan telepon.

“Eh? Di kantorku?”

 _“Pasti ga baca chat-ku._ _Kebiasaan kalo lagi serius kerja.“_

“Oh, kamu _chat_ aku? Maaf aku ga buka sih dari tadi. Aku belum siap-siap.. Kamu tunggu di lobby atau gimana?“

 _“Aku udah di lobby, sayang._ _Udah parkir kok, kamu santai aja._ _Nanti kita makan dulu ya? Kamu pasti belum makan malem.”_

“Oke, woo. Tunggu ya, aku siap-siap dulu”

Tidak sampai 15 menit, wanita yang ditunggu kini berjalan ke arah Seungwoo yang terduduk di lobby dan dengan serius tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya.

“Serius banget liatin _handphone-_ nya. Nungguin aku apa nunggu _update_ kerjaan sih?“

Seungwoo menengadah dan berdiri ketika melihat wanita yang ditunggunya sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia berdiri dan memeluk bahu si wanita untuk mengecup pelipisnya sambil menjawab _Ya nunggu kamu_ dengan nada rendah khasnya.

“Woo. Masih di kantor ini kamu ah.“ ujar si wanita, merasa sungkan untuk memperlihatkan afeksi di depan umum, terutama masih di area gedung kantornya.

“ _Sorry,_ aku kangen ga liat kamu seminggu.“

“Lebay banget kamu tuh ya. Tadi katanya mau makan? Mau makan dimana?“

“Di belakang gedung aja ya? Tadi aku liat ada yang menarik. Kita jalan kaki aja, mobil biar tinggal disini dulu.”

Lokasi café yang dimaksud Seungwoo masih dapat dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki, terimakasih karena kaki Seungwoo yang panjang membuatnya berpikir demikian. Tetapi berjalan dengan Awan yang perbedaan tinggi dengannya mencapai lebih dari 10 cm, membuat berjalan kaki menuju lokasi itu cukup membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga. Beruntung, suasana café yang dipilih membayar lelahnya Awan untuk mengikuti langkah Seungwoo. Café bernuansa dominan putih minimalis dengan beberapa tanaman hias hijau dan bunga berbagai macam warna dalam pot kecil di berbagai sudut ruangan yang membawa kesan nyaman menjadi tempat pilihan Seungwoo untuk makan malamnya dengan Awan saat itu.

Makan malam tema Italia yang diberi signatur cita rasa lokal tersaji di hadapan keduanya juga membuat perjalanan itu tidak sia-sia. Awan membuat catatan mental di kepalanya untuk sesekali makan siang di tempat itu dengan temannya nanti. Pujian atas hidangan ditukar keduanya selama makan malam. Obrolan lalu mengalir untuk bertukar apa yang mereka alami hari itu, tentang siapa yang membuat Awan kesal dan _misuh-misuh_ pada Seungwoo melalui pesan singkatnya 2 hari lalu, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Jika orang bilang waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu jika kamu sedang bersama orang yang kamu sayangi, mungkin itu benar. Karena itu yang dirasakan keduanya hingga tidak mengetahui cafe sudah mulai sepi dan cuaca diluar berubah menjadi hujan yang cukup deras.

“Aku aja yang lari ke gedung kantor kamu ambil mobil. Kamu disini aja ya?“ Seungwoo berkata dengan volume yang sedikit lebih keras untuk menandingi suara hujan.

“Gausah, woo. Bareng aja. Kamu jadi bolak-balik nanti kalo gitu. Ayo.“

Tanpa babibu wanita itu justru langsung bergerak begitu saja, berjalan melawan arah dari jalan kaki mereka beberapa jam lalu. Awan berusaha mengambil sisi terdalam dari trotoar, berharap atap yang menutupi sebagian trotoar membantunya terhindar dari basah. Tetapi ia harus berhenti diujung trotoar karena menyadari tidak ada lagi atap yang membantunya. Sedikit lagi, sebetulnya mereka bisa sampai ke gedung yang dituju.

“Lari aja gimana?“ Seungwoo kembali memberikan ide, yang sebetulnya Awan ingin lontarkan sebelum keduluan olehnya.

Setelah anggukan yang tegas dari Awan, Seungwoo menggamit tangan Awan lalu memandunya untuk berlari menembus hujan. Sekali lagi, kaki Seungwoo yang panjang membuat langkahnya menjadi lebar. Tapi untuk saat itu membantu, untuk Awan agar mereka cepat berada di bawah area yang teduh.

“Maaf ya, kamu jadi hujan-hujanan sampe basah kuyup gini.“ Ucap Seungwoo ketika mereka sudah kembali berada di area gedung kantor Awan. Seungwoo mengusap sisi wajah Awan, berusaha merapikan rambut wanitanya yang lepek dan basah karena hujan ditambah sedikit berantakan hasil dari lari-lari kecilnya tadi.

“Gapapa, woo... Ya.. dingin sih. Tapi yaudahlah toh kita udah mau pulang.”

“Kamu ke apartemenku dulu aja ya? Keringin baju kamu dulu sebentar, nanti kalo udah kering baru aku anter kamu. Apartemenku kan lebih deket dari sini“

Mendengar tawaran Seungwoo, Awan terdiam sejenak. Pasalnya, ini akan jadi pertama kalinya Awan ke kediaman pacarnya itu. Dengan segala ketidakberpengalamannya, Awan merasa canggung. Wajahnya menghangat dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang di tengah udara dingin malam itu.

_Cuma neduh sama keringin baju sebentar, Awan. Mikir apa sih?_

“Boleh deh, keringin baju di tempat kamu dulu. Kalo langsung ke aku kamunya juga kedinginan nanti..“

“Oke. Kamu tunggu sini ya, biar aku ambil mobil dulu“

Sepanjang perjalanan, Awan tidak berbicara apa-apa kecuali Seungwoo yang memulai duluan. Canggung sepertinya, karena itu radio dia nyalakan agar suasana lebih cair. Beruntung tempat tinggal Seungwoo memang tidak jauh jadi kondisi dalam ruang sesempit mobil hanya berdua dengan Seungwoo dengan keadaan basah kuyup bisa lebih cepat selesai.

Seungwoo mengajak Awan masuk ke apartemennya lalu bergegas mengambil 2 handuk (besar dan kecil), sehelai kaus, dan sepasang celana _training_.

“Kamu mandi duluan aja. Nanti pake ini dulu sementara ya?”

“Ehm… woo.. kamu ga ada kaos item aja...?“ tanya Awan pada pacarnya saat lelaki itu menyodorkan kaus berwarna putih yang sebenarnya bahannya cukup tebal, tapi tetap saja kalau kamu wanita dan tidak ingin membuat suasana lebih canggung lagi dengan menggunakan kaus putih tanpa mengenakan bra di dalamnya, ini pertanyaan yang mungkin akan kamu lontarkan juga.

Sekali lagi, untungnya, Seungwoo paham dan seperti sedikit malu dengan pilihan acaknya itu. _Gemas,_ kalau kata otak Awan saat itu. Segera setelah Seungwoo mengganti pilihannya dengan kaus berwarna hitam pekat Awan menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi, lalu bergantian dengan Seungwoo ketika ia sudah selesai.

Awan menyeduh 2 cangkir teh _chamomile_ yang ia temukan di laci minibar milik Seungwoo lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kopi depan televisi tepat ketika Seungwoo keluar dari kamar mandi.

“Aku nemu teh _chamomile_ di laci kamu. _Hope you don’t mind_?“

“ _No, of course. Thank you._ ”

Seungwoo menempati sisi kanan _love seat_ di depan televisi, sementara Awan mengambil sisi kiri sambil menyesap teh hangatnya. Di hadapan keduanya televisi menyala dengan menampilkan film _Pretty Woman_ yang sudah berjalan sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Keduanya menonton televisi tapi entah apakah pikirannya ada di jalan ceritanya atau tidak. Sampai kepada saat dimana Richard Gere bermain piano dengan Julia Roberts di atasnya, suasana ruang berisi sepasang lelaki dan wanita yang tadinya sudah canggung seperti kemudian disiram es.

Awan berusaha untuk mempertahankan _composure-_ nya tapi ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melirik pada lelaki di sebelahnya yang ternyata sedang berusaha menahan tawa dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah berlawanan dengannya. Awan akhirnya menyerah, menghela nafas, meletakkan cangkir teh-nya (yang sudah tidak hangat karena dari tadi hanya ia genggam di tangan), lalu mematikan televisi.

“Kamu nyadar ga sih dari tadi kita _awkward_ banget?” ucap Awan.

Setelah itu, lepas tawa Seungwoo mengisi ruangan. Suasana yang tadinya bisa diibaratkan kulkas kini bisa lebih cair karena tawa hangat itu.

“Woo!” tegur si wanita dengan memukul lengan lelaki yang tidak habis-habis nya tertawa itu.

“Ah! Maaf, maaf, sayang. Kamu tuh lucu banget dari tadi soalnya“ jawab Seungwoo ketika tawanya mereda.

“Dari tadi kamu nyadar terus kamu diem aja?“

“Abis kamu lucu banget“

“Nyebelin kamu tuh.“ Ujar si wanita kini merajuk.

“Udah ga _awkward_ kan tapi sekarang? Sini.“ Seungwoo mengulurkan lengannya ke belakang Awan, membawa bahu wanita itu mendekat ke arahnya untuk didekap. Awan lalu menyendarkan kepala dan sisi badannya pada Seungwoo.

“Biasanya juga kamu kayak gini biasa aja.“

“Iiih, woo. Diem ah.“ Ucap si wanita sementara lelaki yang disandarnya kembali tertawa kecil lalu menyelipkan beberapa kecup di puncak kepalanya.

“Iya, aku diem, tapi tv nya boleh dinyalain lagi ga? Tadi filmnya bagus juga“

Lalu televisi kembali dinyalakan dan keduanya kembali menonton, kali ini dengan pemahaman jalan cerita yang lebih baik karena suasana sudah tidak canggung seperti sebelumnya. Seungwoo mengelus lembut lengan dan sesekali mencium pelipis dan puncak kepala wanitanya untuk membuat keduanya lebih rileks. _Sepertinya,_ itu berhasil. Walaupun ada hal yang seperti membuncah, seperti terlalu penuh, yang dirasakan Awan saat itu di tengah nyamannya. Awan masih didekap Seungwoo dan bersandar nyaman pada lelaki itu hingga film sudah menunjukkan _end credit_.

“Aku cek baju dulu ya udah kering atau belum” katanya ketika Awan mulai beranjak dari posisi nyamannya untuk berdiri. Namun alih-alih berdiri, ia lalu terduduk kembali kini dipangkuan Seungwoo setelah tangannya ditahan oleh si pria.

Si wanita terkesiap, tapi entah ada perubahan atmosfer _lagi_ yang ia rasakan ketika ia sadar wajah Seungwoo hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya. Seakan tidak cukup, jarak itu kemudian dikikis Seungwoo perlahan hingga akhirnya habis ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Lembut, namun dominan, khas Seungwoo ketika bibir itu memandu agar kontaknya lebih dalam dan intens.

Seperti meminta izin, Seungwoo mengusap bibir wanitanya manis dengan lidah dan sedikit mengigit bibir bawah wanitanya dengan lembut. Wanita mana yang mungkin menolak permintaan Seungwoo dengan caranya yang _begitu._ Maka Awan pun mengizinkan Seungwoo untuk bisa mendominasi lebih. Decap pertemuan bibir serta eksplorasi keduanya yang meninggalkan jejak basah mengisi ruangan yang kini berubah menjadi lebih hangat lagi. Seungwoo menahan diri ketika ia tahu wanita yang di dekapnya mulai kehabisan nafas, tapi wanita Leo itu justru seperti tidak mau lepas dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Seungwoo untuk menahannya tetap berada disana.

Telapak tangan Seungwoo dengan jemarinya yang panjang kini menangkup pipi wanita yang masih diciumnya dengan pagutan yang mulai menuntut. Ibu jarinya mengelus sisi pipi lembut si wanita sementara keempat jari lainnya terselip ke sela rambut panjang di sisi telinga si wanita. Gesturnya seakan memberi klaim _Aku sayang kamu_ dan _Aku ingin kamu_ disaat yang bersamaan.

Habis, nafas si wanita yang lalu mulai menyerah dan memberi jarak ketika Seungwoo bertanya padanya.

“Boleh ga, kalo kamu gausah pulang malem ini?“

Awan tahu apa arti pertanyaan Seungwoo. Ia juga tahu konsekuensi apabila ia menyetujui permintaan pria itu.

Lengan yang melingkari leher Seungwoo melonggar. Tangan wanita itu mengelus rambut yang sedikit menutupi mata Seungwoo, menyingkapnya sehingga ia dapat menatap mata Seungwoo secara langsung. Mata Seungwoo gelap di bawah temaram lampu kuning yang menjadi sumber cahaya ruangan itu. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketegasan tatapannya. Ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu sempurna, Awan tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu.

Dengan persetujuan itu, Seungwoo kembali memagut bibir wanita yang sudah lebih dari siap untuk menerimanya. Berawal dengan lembut dan berubah menjadi lebih menuntut. Seungwoo lalu menghujani ciuman pada rahang wanita yang kini menutup penuh matanya. Terus kebawah untuk menelusuri garis lehernya. Sementara tengan Seungwoo memeluk punggung wanita yang kulit halusnya bisa dirasakan dibalik bahan kaus yang dikenakannya. Ketika jemari Seungwoo dengan lembut menggenggam sisi tubuh Awan, wanita itu menghentikan gerakan tangan pria itu.

“Woo. Ga disini... Pindah“

Konservatif, khas wanita yang disayanginya, maka Seungwoo paham apa yang dimaksud dengan permintaan dari yang feminin. Seungwoo membawa wanita nya ke dalam kamar, memastikan lengan yang feminin melingkari lehernya dengan kuat dan lengannya sendiri dengan kokoh menopang kedua tungkai milik Awan pada kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sementara dirinya juga ingat untuk tidak berhenti memberikan afeksi melalui kecup ringan di ujung hidung, pipi, dan kening Awan, membuat wanita itu merasa nyaman.

Ketika yang lebih pendek terbaring di bawahnya, Seungwoo masih menghujaninya dengan afeksi melalui kecupnya dan sentuhan tangannya di sisi tubuh yang feminin. Kulitnya terasa lebih sensitif ketika Awan merasakan jemari Seungwoo menyusuri tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kaus tanpa tambahan lapisan kain lain di dalamnya. Nafasnya tersentak di beberapa bagian yang terasa lebih sensitif. Lalu Seungwoo, berhenti pada ujung kaus wanitanya setelah kausnya sendiri sudah ditanggalkan.

“Boleh?” Seungwoo bertanya lagi, memastikan bahwa wanita yang ditanya memberi konsen untuk apa yang mereka lakukan. Yang lalu kembali dijawab dengan anggukan malu-malu dari yang ditanya. Menjadi pertanda untuk Seungwoo melanjutkan kembali apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

“Woo...“ 

“ _Would you be gentle?_ “

“ _You never....“_

_“No. Never.“_

Kemudian Seungwoo kembali mengecup bibir wanitanya, bukan dengan dominasi dan tuntutan.

“ _You sure?_ ”

Awan menatap pria di atasnya dan membelai surai rambut di dahi pria itu. “ _Yes. I want this. I want you._ ”

Ketika itulah Awan memberikan kali pertamanya untuk Seungwoo. Tidak bohong kalau _sakit_ adalah kata yang pertama diingat ketika wanita membicarakan kali pertamanya, karena itu pula yang dirasakan Awan. Tapi ketika ia meringis dan menitikkan air mata karenanya, Seungwoo mencium kelopak mata dan keningnya. _Kamu gapapa? Will you trust me? I love you_ dan kata-kata pujian lainnya diucap Seungwoo pada Awan untuk memberinya nyaman dan membangun atmosfer intimasi.

Seungwoo bereksplorasi dengan Awan. Memberikan ciuman-ciuman manis yang lalu turun ke leher dan terus menuruni torso wanitanya. Membuat Seungwoo tau mana yang membuat wanita itu malu, sensitif, dan _menginginkan_ yang lebih dari refleks yang ditunjukkan wanitanya. Karena walaupun canggung, wanita itu bisa lebih ekspresif melalui suara-suaranya.

Sementara Awan, paham bahwa ini bukan hanya tentang dirinya, maka ia juga berusaha memberi afeksi yang sama pada Seungwoo, melalui kecup lembut dan sentuhannya. Lalu Seungwoo memberi respon dengan sama manisnya terutama ketika wanita nya berucap _Aku suka tattoo kamu_ dan mengecup setiap huruf pada torso dan pundaknya.

Seungwoo tau keduanya akan mencapai akhir ketika suara yang sampai di telinga nya menjadi desahan panjang dan pendek menyesuaikan dengan ritme yang dibangunnya. Lalu ia juga tahu ketika wanitanya memeluknya lebih erat dan memanggil namanya. Dan saat itu juga, ia melepaskan semuanya.

Awan memeluk Seungwoo setelah semuanya selesai yang lalu dibalas dengan dekap yang sama eratnya oleh Seungwoo.

“ _Still hurts?_ ” tanya Seungwoo, dijawab dengan _hmm_ dan anggukan kecil di dekapnya.

“ _Sorry_ ”

“ _No need to. I love that._ Tapi aku berantakan”

“Gapapa. Kamu tetep cantik”

Awan mengusap peluh di dahi Seungwoo dan sedikit mendorong tubuhnya untuk mencium ujung hidung Seungwoo sebelum kembali ke posisi nyamannya. Ia lelah, tentu. Masih ada rasa tidak nyaman di _bawah_ sana, tapi disaat yang sama malam itu menjadi tidurnya yang paling nyenyak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Would love to have you leave a comment :)


End file.
